Rainbow's Secret
by 20PercentMorePonies
Summary: Our little Dashie has a dark cloud hanging over her head; her deepest, darkest secret that she doesn't even know is so dark. Will the spirit of the element of loyalty come through in the end, or fall into the plan of a dark horse? Rated K plus for some content that may be scary for younger children *NOTE: This is a transfer from my old account
1. Chapter 1: Dash's Beginning

_**Rainbow's Secret**_

Chapter One: Dash's Beginning

Rainbow Dash zoomed past the clouds, laughing as she went. She was young, barely even out of diapers, but she was already the fastest flyer in PonyVille. Her rainbow mane flew past her shoulders and barely touched the place where her Cutie Mark would one day be. But she didn't care when it came, because she was sure that her talent was flying. She darted amongst the clouds, the sun gleaming down on her pastel blue coat. "Dashie, come back!" A young Rarity jumped up and down below her, crying out. All of a sudden, a blue magic blast sprouted from her unicorn horn and towards Rainbow Dash, who dodged it and did a sideways barrel roll. She lost her balance and fell towards the ground. She hit the grass with a loud thump.

"Sorry!" Rarity squealed, trotting towards her friend. "Nah, I'm okay." Rainbow Dash stood up and brushed the dirt from her shoulders. "Dashie! Your flank!" Rarity cried. Rainbow's flank glowed and her Cutie Mark of a cloud with rainbow lightning appeared. "Wow!" Rarity jumped up and down. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Cool. Hey, Rare, I gotta take off. I have lots of practicing to do if I wanna live up to this thing." The young mare spread her wings and prepared to take off. "Okay, see ya Dashie!" Rarity trotted off in the other direction. Rainbow Dash sprung into the air and started winding through the clouds again.

Rainbow Dash flew about the sky. She passed over Rarity's shop and noticed the white unicorn standing outside gathering scattered ribbon. Rainbow couldn't help thinking to herself about how she and Rarity had been friends years back. She laughed to herself. How did she ever get along with such a prissy pony? She continued to wind through the clouds. All of a sudden, something smashed into her side and spun her around in the sky. She fell to the ground.

"Where am I?" This wasn't any part of PonyVille she knew about. It certainly wasn't Canterlot, and it didn't look much like the Everfree forest. Everything was dark, and a creaky old three-story building sat near a grove of scary, wrangled trees. Rainbow Dash, being the type of pony she was, brushed off any fear and approached the building. As she got closer, she saw that the windows were shattered and the old wooden door had a musty looking glass panel at the very top. Red curtains that were torn and dirty covered the windows. Rainbow wasn't scared, but she sure was creeped out.

She lifted a hoof to knock on the door, but when she did the wood just crumbled. Rainbow shrunk back as the door fell down around her, splattering splinters of wood everywhere. She stepped inside the building. Inside, a set of creaky, untrustworthy-looking stairs led up into another hall. She looked around the room. It was empty and looked like something straight out of Equestria's scariest horror movie. Something moved in the corner ever so slightly. Rainbow Dash jumped back, then brushed off the fear. "It's nothing." She told herself. "Just a house. A creepy, old, wooden, creaky, haunted house." She trotted quietly over to the corner and looked around. She saw nothing except for a dirty old clothing hamper. It rattled.

Rainbow peered inside the hamper. She moved aside some dirty, old-looking, worn out clothes and looked in further. All of a sudden, something sprang from the hamper and pinned her down. Okay, now she was scared. "Please, don't kill me! I didn't do anything! I didn't disrupt your grave!" She hid her face, trying not to look at the thing. "What are you talking about?" A voice scowled. Rainbow uncovered her eyes and looked up. A navy blue unicorn pony with a light blue mane stood above her. "Who are you?" Rainbow asked. "I'm Ni-um, I mean, I'm Lunaaaaaaaar Eclipse!" "Can I call you Luna, for short?" "NO!" The pony snapped. "But you can call me Lunar." "Sweet name. I'm Rainbow Dash, but you can call me Dashie." "Dashie?" "If you don't like it, I'm cool with either Rainbow or Dash."

Lunar sighed. "Alright, I'll call you Dash." She said. "Okay, now can you unpin me, please, Lunar?" Rainbow struggled to get free. Lunar pushed her hooves into her shoulders. "I will release you, but you must promise not to tell anypony what you saw here. You can't speak about me, say my name, or speak of this house or this forest. If you do, I will find you and destroy you." She growled. "I promise!" Rainbow squealed. "Fine." Lunar released her grip on the young mare. Rainbow Dash stood up. "Hey, can I come visit sometimes? By myself, I mean." "If you help me with my plans." Lunar replied. "Well, what plans?" "I won't say yet, just promise you will help, no matter what happens or who's involved." "I promise." "Okay, no go!" Lunar shoved Rainbow out the door and ran upstairs. "Tell nopony!" Her voice echoed in Rainbow Dash's head as she flew back home.

_Author's Note:_

_Well, here it is. I'm sure most of you know who Lunar really is, but I'm not trying to hide it. I'm using irony, really. So here it is. Dashie's little secret. Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

_**Rainbow's Secret**_

Chapter Two: Strange Happenings

A cyan Pegasus made her way through the navy blue, darkening night sky. She couldn't quite remember how she had found the place, so she just flew around looking for any familiar landmarks. Finally, she saw shadowed trees far away from any civilization. Looking around, she noticed that the forest was in the far back part of the Everfree forest, and nopony had ever gone near that far into the forest before. Suspicions rose in Rainbow Dash's mind, but she brushed them away. She closed her wings and zoomed towards to looming three-story home. She opened her wings just in time to glide in through the place where the door used to be. She crash-landed on the musty carpeting. When she stood, she noticed that more furniture had been placed in the main room. A black leather couch sat against the far wall, and a small TV was set up in the corner by a cocoa brown recliner. A dark cherry wood coffee table sat by the couch, and a much more worn-down looking black loveseat sat opposite.

"Hello? Lunar Eclipse?" Rainbow looked around. The hamper where her stange unicorn-Pegasus friend had been hiding before was gone. A small table sat in its place. Rainbow, not knowing what else to do, took a seat on the recliner and waited. After a few minutes, she turned the TV on. The only channel it was receiving wasn't coming from any network in Equestria. _What's going on here? _Rainbow hurridly turned the TV off and started to look around. Most rooms were boarded off. Everything was dusty and covered in dirt. Rainbow trotted up the creaky stairs and looked around. There was nothing but a long stretch of hallway that led to another staircase. As she trotted along it, Rainbow Dash noticed that there were five rooms. Two of them were boarded off. _Maybe they're boarded off because they're just not safe. _She didn't want to imagine the worst, so she continued along. One of the rooms was completely open and inviting. Upon trotting inside, Rainbow noticed that there was nothing but a dusty old table with some papers on it.

_What are these papers? _She thought. They were wrinkled and stained with something scarlet. _Blood? _Rainbow thought. _Nah, it must be marker ink or something. _She trotted out. One of the rooms was empty, and the other one was locked. A sign hung on it that read "Princess Luna's bedroom Nightmare Moon's bedroom Lunar Eclipse's bedroom" but Rainbow couldn't make out what the crossed out words said. She managed to break into the room. A bed with a black quilt spead across it sat in the corner. Faded pictures hung on the walls. Rainbow wandered inside. _What is this? _She saw a cracked picture frame that had been scribbled all over laying on the ground. She picked it up and pulled the picture from it. Upon dusting it off, she noticed that it was a picture of the Princess. No wait, there were two ponies. One of them was Princess Celestia, but next to her sat a dark blue pony that looked similar to Lunar Eclipse. _Princess Luna? _

Rainbow left the room, rolling up the photo and tucking it behind her ear. She continued up the stairs. There were only three rooms there. One was right at the top of the stairs, and the door was cracked. Inside, a shadow moved. Rainbow Dash didn't think that Lunar Eclipse would be too happy with her freely exploring the house. She snuck into the room to the left of the stairs. It was empty. She darted into the room to the right of the stairs. It wsa also empty. Suddenly, a dark navy horse made her way from the room and down the stairs. Rainbow Dash ducked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed a scarlet liquid, similar to the one she had seen on the letter, dripping from the wall. _Blood? _Rainbow gasped. It was blood. "BLOOD!" She screamed, falling backwards. In the fall, she crushed her wing. She heard hoofsteps coming up the stairs. _What am I going to do? _


End file.
